Begin Again
by ShyAuthor
Summary: Scottney One shot. Courtney's entire life seems to be put on pause by a deep depression she enters after season 3. She thinks she'll never be the same until she meets Scott on season 5. Now Courtney is slowly watching her life begin again with Scott. Sorry for sucky summary and if Courtney seems a bit OOC.


_**Scottney one-shot. I hope you enjoy :) p.s. Major Ducney and Scottnry and I don't own total drama obviously things would be different if I did.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Courtney's P.O.V<strong>

I'm never going to be able to love again. I'm never going to be trust anyone as much as I trusted him ever again. That's probably what hurts the most is knowing that Duncan was my first and last love.

I spent so many months crying myself to sleep and fighting off nightmares. Now I'm stuck doing another season of Total Drama back on that awful Island with him and Gwen.

I bit my lip and look over at them. Gwen is laughing obviously at something Duncan said. Duncan smiling at her like she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He never smiled at me like that...

Of course he didn't... He never loved me... He pulls her into a passionate kiss. My heart clenches in my chest as I quickly turn away from them and blink my eyes rapidly to keep from crying.

"Hey Courtney right?" A red head named Zoey I believe asks as she slips into the empty seat beside me quickly. "Y-Yeah." I sob a bit before rubbing my eyes and composing myself quickly.

"You don't have to worry. I know it hurts right now but it won't after long. He just wasn't the one but you'll find them everyone does and when you do he'll love you ten times as much as your ex ever did." Zoey says reassuringly making my eyes widen in surprise.

"What?" Is all I manage to choke out in my confusion. "Don't worry you'll know when the time comes. Trust me when I say you'll feel it when it begins again." Zoey says before walking back over to her seat right next to her boyfriend.

I just stare in her direction in confusion. What does she mean when it begins again? I don't have time to really think about it before Chef grabs me by my ankle preparing to throw me out of the plane.

I throw on my game face and whine about my contract and suing like I always do before he drops me into the water. Damn Chris is lucky I can swim. I swim all the way to the Island and tell Gwen exactly why she's on the villains' team.

Still mad about her stealing Duncan but also to stir up a bit of drama which I know is one of the major reasons Chris brought me back. Thanks to my take charge attitude I don't exactly have a fan base.

Even though Gwen stealing Duncan boosted me up a bit but that's really not how I wanted to gain fans. I hate when people pity me and exactly what my new fans are doing pitying me.

Sending me messages saying Duncan and Gwen are jerks and I'll find someone new soon enough. It's encouraging and frustrating at the same time. I sigh as I just try to bare with the first three challenges.

Trying my hardest not to look at Duncan and Gwen. I'd always end up looking at them though and of course each time I slipped up they were kissing. At least the cameras never caught me.

I don't think me bursting into tears would help the 'I'm so over it and him' vibes I'm trying so hard to send out. It took every bit of control I had not to break down and ask Duncan why when Chris said we were switching teams.

He made some smart ass comment about me having to acknowledge him now. Oh if only he knew how much I really acknowledge him. So much that it hurt. To keep from crying I channeled my hurts feelings into anger and snapped at him.

Lucky everyone bought. I might be a better actress than I thought and of course Gwen had to welcome me to the team by dumping leeches on me. They just reminded me of how Duncan leaped in front of Gwen in order to keep her from being hit by one.

Why now? Why for her? Why is he doing all of these things for her?! Things that he probably never would have done for me... I rush back to the loser cabin and silently cry myself to sleep making sure to muffle my sobs and coughs with my pillow.

I woke up a few minutes before the other girls and lucky remove any signs of the fact that I cried last night as soon as I was done Chef busted in waking the other girls.

I quickly made it seem like I hadn't been up for very and had barely gotten out of bed when Chef busted into the room. He threw a bag of powered dust of some sort on us then left.

I coughed and turned my nose up in disgust at the sight and smell of the crap Chef actually calls food. Not long after Chef leaves there's another knock on the door.

I decide to get it since I don't want to talk to Gwen and Heather already gave me a look said 'I'm not getting it who the hell do you think I am?' Before going back to freaking out over her appearance.

When really nothing can makes her look worse than she already does. Rolling my eyes I open the door to see a red head boy that I believe is one of the newbies from season four.

"You going to finish your gruel?" He asks sounding eagerly and hopefully. Gross was the first word that came to my head. Both him and the fact that he thinks I would actually eat this stuff.

"What?! No! Gross! Help yourself." I say disgusted as he suddenly grabs some of the gruel from the top of my head and eats. My eye twitches a bit as I stare him in disbelief and disgust.

"You clean up real nice." He says calmly before walking off. My eyes widen as my heart flutters a bit but I quickly ignore as my brain starts running a mile a minute.

Hmmm... Everyone else pretty much hates me or doesn't trust me other Gwen and obviously the red head boy... Scott I think is his name. I wouldn't trust Gwen as far as I can throw her.

Scott isn't exactly trustworthy either especially from what I've heard about him and how he acted during season four but I need an ally. I'd choose Scott over Gwen anyway.

I'm walking behind Duncan and Gwen and for once I'm finding it incredibly easy to ignore them even though I hear them talking about me. I just really don't care.

It's such a strange feeling... Not caring for once. Strange but very welcome of course. We listen in silence as Chris explains the challenge until Scott suddenly opens his big mouth and says it sound easy and of course Chris has to had a sick twist to it.

I turn towards Scott and snap at him out of frustration. I thought he would yell back at me or walk away annoyed like Duncan always did when we were together.

Strangely my chest hurt at the thought of Scott doing that but to my surprise he didn't. He just smiled brightly at me the same way Duncan smiled at Gwen on the plane making my heart stop for a second.

"What? What?" I ask repeatedly in confusion as he continues to smile. "Your pretty when your mad." Scott says simply as I thank myself mentally for learning to have better control over my emotions after break down when Duncan cheated on me.

I turned away from him trying to relax my heart. He's just being nice. He just wants to get on your good side because your such a strong opponent. I remind myself quickly brushing off everything he's said.

I watch the challenge play out as everyone takes their turn when I suddenly hear Heather telling Scott it's he's turn as he continues to make excuses to and refusing to listen to her.

I walk over and decide to her help out if I can. He probably won't listen to me though. I mean Duncan never listened to me so I shouldn't be to surprised if he doesn't.

"Stop complaining and get chowing! Or whatever your people say!" I yell at him. To my surprise he immediately straightens up and starts heading towards the pancakes.

"Well when you put it that..." Scott says with smile while looking at me. Oh god if he keeps this up I won't be able to hide it much longer. Why does my heart keep leaping out of my chest when he smiles at me.

I don't like him. I can't I'm still hung up on Duncan... Right...? I go through a few of the memories I have with Duncan. To my surprise none of them evoke emotions in me as strongly as they did a few days ago.

That can't be... because of Scott though. There's no way. I'm just finally getting over Duncan that's all. Yeah... As I walk to the campfire Zoey passes Me and gives me a small smile before mouthing 'And so it begins again.'

There she goes with that begin again stuff. What the heck is she talking about? I rack my brain thinking about while hoping I don't get voted off when suddenly Chris announces that our team actually won.

I jump in excitement and hug the closest person to me Scott. He hugs me backs and we both start jumping in the air together while cheering like two little kids.

We suddenly realize what we're doing and let got of each other. We both awkwardly turn away and stare at the ground. I frown a bit when Scott volunteers to go to bony Island.

Okay maybe he doesn't like me as much as. I thought he did... I sigh sadly before gasping. Why am I sad? So what if he doesn't like me?! It's not like I like him. I could never like him.

I'm never going to love again. Ever. Right? Duncan was my first and my last. So Scott can be with whoever he wants. I bite my lip and try to ignore the pain in my chest as I make my way to the hotel.

With a sigh I fall asleep with Scott on my mind and in my dreams. I wake up the next day and try to occupy myself with the many pleasures of the hotel but nothing was working. I still felt empty and bored like I was missing something.

I walk outside onto the balcony for some fresh air as I desperately try to figure out what is that I'm missing that is bothering me so much. Suddenly a bird perches itself on a branch not to far from me.

It opens it's mouth and all I hear is Scott's laughter escaping the bird beak. "Scott!" I exclaim as the red headed Country fills my head instantly. I can't believe I miss him.

What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't miss him. He's just an ally. Someone whose helping keep me safe from elimination. Nothing more... Once again a sharp pain feels my chest.

Ugh... Why does thinking that way hurt so much? I spring into action the a moment Chris asks us to meet him. As much as it pains me to admit. I missed Scott. So much and I'm so eager to see him.

So eager that when Chef drops him on the ground I can't keep my emotions in check. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" I ask quickly as I drop to my knees and stare at him in concern.

Please be okay... Please be okay... He lies and says he's fine quickly standing up even though his cracking limbs and possibly bones... I really hope not... Are saying something completely differently.

I quickly cover my tracks as I get up as well. "Well good! Cause we have a challenge to win. Get it together!" I order harshly and once again I'm surprised by the positive attitude he shows towards me after I finish yelling at me.

"Yes m'am." Scott says with a big smile on his face even giving me a little salute. I wait until no one is looking to giggle over how goofy his grin was. What is with him?

He always just smiles at me when I order him around. It's almost like he likes talking orders which would complement my take charge attitude perfectly and make us seem well basically perfect for each other.

But there's no way he could be that perfect for me... Wait a second? When did I ever even start thinking he was good for me? Nevertheless perfect?! This is happening too fast.

I can't already being falling for him. Can I? I remember my mom always saying that for some people falling in love takes five years and for others it takes five seconds. What really matters is not the amount of time but the quality of the couple's feelings for each other.

So maybe... No never again... During the entire challenge Scott's eyes never left mine. We watched each other's every move and listened to each other's every word.

Even if those words weren't directed at each other. I've never felt so sync with someone before in my entire life. I was sure if I put my ear to his chest his heart would be beating at the same time as mine.

Once again we win the challenge and once again he volunteers to leave me. This time I can't stay silent. "What? No! Why?" I ask softly while frowning at him.

What he does next nearly makes my heart stop. He looks into my eyes and says "Sorry babe but I've got to find that invincibility statue." Then Chef whisks Scott away from me and starts heading to bony Island

I sigh softly as I watch him leave while trying to steady my heartbeat. He was really sorry I could see it in his eyes. He wanted to make sure I knew he wanted to stay with me but the game came first.

Of course I could respect that, that's exactly how I've played every season of Total Drama I was on. I'm still playing that way on this season. He even called me babe.

Once the cameras are off and everyone has left I allow myself to blush as a goofy smile takes over my face. If even anyone saw me this happy they would assume the world was going to end.

And questions would definitely be asked. Questions I couldn't answer because I didn't even know the answer to them myself. I quickly fall asleep in my warm bed eager to see Scott in the morning.

The next morning Chris tells us. We're going to the fun zone. Something about this doesn't seem right. I'll go along with it but I know Chris has got something up his sleeve.

I frown when he shoves Scott on the ground. I make sure to help him up when everyone's eyes and cameras are focused on bony Island. "You okay?" I ask curiously as Scott sleepily looks at me.

"I'm okay pretty lady... Hmmm I love when I dream about you... Where are our kids...?" Scott asks seriously looking around before falling back asleep again in my arms. My face turns bright red as my heart thumps wildly in chest.

I carefully position Scott so he's out of the way of everyone but still comfortable as I take deep breaths to regain my composure. What did he mean? He loves when he dreams about me..?

Our kids...? I take deep breaths and try not to think about it. Duncan never dreamed about us ever. I always told him my dreams about us and he would just say whatever makes you happy.

He probably wasn't even listening to me. I roll my eyes at the thought not really caring if he was or if he wasn't at this point. If Scott dreams about me... Does that mean he feels the same way I do...?

Even though I don't feel any way at all... Just as I thought the fun zone is anything but fun. I look around nervously and decide that there's no way I'm going to hunt for eggs alone.

I decided to go find Scott. If he's still sleepy he'll end up falling asleep and possibly getting eaten. My heart ached at the thought after looking around for what felt like two hours which was really probably only about ten or twenty minutes.

I found him. Just like I thought he was completely knocked out against a tree. "No... She's mine..." Scott mumbles under his breath as I place my hand on his shoulder.

"Scott? Scott?" I call as I shake him gently when he awakes up he starts swinging violently all over the place. I quickly grabbed him letting him know that it was me to make him calm down.

Most of the time during the egg hunt Scott and I were running for our lives with zero luck when Heather bumped into us and said Alejandro is voting for Scott! My eyes widen as my heart stopped.

What?! No! Scott can't leave. He can't leave me. I mean the team... He can't the leave the team... Not yet at least... Alejandro is going down for trying to mess with my love life I mean my alliance! Alliance!

Needless to say Scott and I are voting for Alejandro. It's time for him to say bye bye. I walk through the jungle like fun zone with Scott wondering out loud how he dealt with all these creepy monster.

He told me that you get use to it and what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I nod my head thoughtfully in agreement. "Stay close. I've got your back." Scott says seriously as he grabs my hand.

My eyes lock on his hand immediately the moment it touches mine. We both pull away. I allow myself to blush for the first time in front of the cameras as I smile shyly at Scott.

He starts to say something when this huge monster bursts out of the ground and starts to attack him. We both scream as I look around for something. My eyes catch a low hanging branch.

I snap it in half and run over to help Scott closing my eyes and swing down on the mutant with all my might. "Let. Go. Of. My. Team. Mate!" I gasp out each word with each strike.

When it finally disappears one of it's eggs lands in my hand. I cheer and take off running with it telling Scott to follow me not noticing at the time how far behind me he was.

Scott... He's been the only thing I can really think about lately. There's no way he's going home and if Heather was lying to us and she votes for Scott too. She'll pay dearly.

I'm so lost in my thoughts and daydreams about Scott that I'm scared nearly to death when Gwen suddenly yanks me into the bushes. I haven't really paid any attention to her or really anyone other than Scott lately.

So I kind of forgot I'm supposed to be mad at her. "Look Courtney, I broke up with Duncan. That's the last time I put guys before friendships. Just tell me how to vote tonight and I promise I'll do it." Gwen says seriously

I'm a bit surprised. I completely forgot about Duncan. I shrug off the bit of confusion I have and go ahead tell her to vote for Alejandro using this moment to my advantage.

Alejandro is so gone. No one messes with my Scott. Wait what? I did I just say my? My eyes widen as everything finally seems to click and fit together like a puzzle. What Zoey said on the plane.

The sudden absent of the pain I once felt when I looked at Gwen and Duncan. The loss of my urge to look at them. My increasing feelings and thoughts about Scott. My slip ups whenever I think about him.

'Everyone finds that special someone. When you find him he'll treat you ten times better than your ex ever did.' Zoey voice echoes through my head as my heart skips a beat.

'Don't worry you'll know when the time comes. Trust me you'll feel it when it begins again.' Zoey whispers softly in my head. I turn my head quickly my short hair flying around my face from the sudden movement.

My eyes lock with Scott's. My cheeks turn a light shade of pink but luckily you can't really notice in the lack of lighting. My breath catches in my throat as my heart Stops. 'For some people falling in love takes years and for others it takes seconds.' My mom says softly in my head

'Trust me when I say you'll feel it when it begins again.' Zoey says reassuring. I smile at Scott. He returns my smile nervously. I look towards the peanut gallery and find Zoey. I look her in the eye and smile.

She smiles back knowingly at me. 'I watched it begin again.' I mouth to her as she smiles wider. 'What happened to feeling it begin again?' She mouths playfully as I smile 'Oh I felt it begin again a long time ago. It just took me awhile to finally see it beginning again.' I mouth slowly so she can catch everything.

Zoey nods knowing before following after Mike to the hotel. I get up and walk side by side with Scott towards the loser cabins. "So I heard Gwen and Duncan are over..." Scott says nervously as I look at him smile.

"Scott let's not talk about Duncan. He's in my past. I want to focus on my future." I say calmly for once deciding not to talk about Duncan or any of our good and bad memories.

"Any chance I might know anyone who happens to be in your future?" Scott asks sounding hopefully. I grab his hand and smile. "I don't know Scott. I'm just watching everything begin again right now. I feel like my life was put on pause thanks season 3 but now I'm ready to press play and start all over again." I say seriously

"Well I'm just happy to see you smiling. That's the only thing that matters to me." Scott says sincerely as I smile brightly at him. "Thanks Scott. See you tomorrow." I say letting go of his hand and entering the girl's side of loser cabin.

And so Courtney's love story begins again. The only question left unanswered is whether this story will have different ending this time... A happier ending... Only time will tell.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yay my first Scottney story is done! :) Please review and tell me what you think :) ~ShyAuthor<em>**


End file.
